Steel
by gorozpefrancisco
Summary: La historia de Alex un chico con grandes habilidades que buscara la manera de salvar a todos de una amenaza que podria destruir todo lo que ama


COMENCEMOS POR EL PRINCIPIO

ESPACIO EXTERIOR, EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL UNIVERSO

Raek: Esta listo?

Soldado alienigena: Si señor, es bastante inestable, tendremos que llevarlo a analisis

Raek: Eso no sera problema, es lo que hemos estado buscando durante años.

Una nave de la raza alienigena Raliuga, despegaba de un plneta desconocido donde estaban en la busqueda de un extraño cuarzo originario de ahi, que segun las historias a lo largo del universo daria poderes y convertiria a seres de cualquier raza en poderosos seres, solo unos pocos afortunados serian compatibles y los resultados serian fabulosos, Los Raliuga eran una raza que era muy temida en muchos planetas, y al fin habian encontrado el secreto para gobernar el universo.

TIERRA, Craden Hills 6:34 am

Alex, salio de casa montando su bicicleta en camino a su escuela, era el mes de Febrero, recien iba a llegar la Primavera, asi que era un buen dia para usar su vieja bicicleta, su escuela no quedaba a mas de 5 kilometros de distancia, vivia en una zona apartada de Craden, ya que era bastante tranquilo y se podia ver la puesta de sol todas las tardes, Alex pasaba por el mismo bosque por que pasaba desde que estaba en secundaria, Alex habia atravesado el bosque lo demas era la entrada principal de la ciudad que lo llevaria directamente a su escuela, durante su recorrido vio los puestos y locales comerciales, inclusio la vieja Gasolineria que habia cerrado hace unos meses por Horizon Corp. la poderosa empresa cientifica que daba los recursos a Craden y era mundialmente famosa por haber prevenido muchas enfermedades, claro a excepcion del Sida y la Diabetes. La escuela de Alex se veia a no mas de 300m de distancia, veia a los demas chicos que caminaban, y atravesaban la avenida, Alex entro al estacionamiento para meter su bicicleta, al momento de haberla encadenado, vio a lo lejos al maton de la escuela, Frankie Dixon, de 5 semestre, el 3 veces ganador del trofeo semestral de Soccer, el y sus secuases molestaban a uno de los de primer ingreso atras de un salon, pues querian quitarle su dinero, Alex se quedo viendo por unos minutos, entonces Frankie mientras intimidaba al pobre chico volteo hacia atras fijando su vista en Alex -Que putas miras cabron?- Alex se asusto y corrio lejos de donde estaba aquel escenario, para no involucrarse y fuera tambien victima de Frankie.

Alex habia entrado a su salon para tomar la primera Clase del Dia, todos los chicos se encontraban platicando sobre chismes y fiestas pasadas algunos estaban en sus telefonos, Alex dejo su mochila en el suelo y se sento mientras apoyaba la frente contra la butaca, el profesor llego, tan aburrido como siempre, -Sera un largo dia- decia Alex en su mente.

Las horas pasaron, las clases habian concluido, asi que satisfecho, tomo mochila y salio para dirigirse al estacionamiento para regresar a casa y descansar, para su sorpresa cuando desencadeno su bicicleta se dio cuenta de que las llantas de su bicicleta habian sido piacadas con una navaja, -Chingada madre- Alex replico en su cabeza, Frankie lo habia hecho, de todas maneras la bicicleta necesitaba un cambio de llantas, salio de la preparatoria con su bicicleta desinflada, se dirigio hacia la parada del autobus para dirigirse a su casa. el autobus para su suerte habia llegado 3 minutos despues, hizo la señal para que el conductor se detuviera, Alex subio su bicicleta al autobus, pero el chofer le dijo - amigo creo que no podras subir con eso-, -Porque no?-, -Es bastante grande y podrias provocar que alguien se haga daño-, Alex bajo del autobus y no le quedo de otra mas que irse caminando, su casa le quedaba aproximadamente a 1 hora a pie, asi que echo marcha a sus pies y se dirigio directamente a su casa.

ESPACIO, NAVE RALIUGA

La raza alienigena se encontraba sintetizando y analizando el compuesto del cuarzo que habian extraido, no les habia tomado mucho controlar sus catastroficos e inestables efectos. Asi que finalizado el proceso lograron su objetivo, el cientifico a cargo del proyecto se dirigio ante el lider

Cientifico Raliuga: Mi señor, tengo buenas noticias.

Raek: Dime

Cientifico Raliuga: Hemos finalizado los experimentos y han sido exitosos

Raek: todo esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan, comienza los experimentos en los soldados, es hora de gobernar los planetas que tenemos planeados invadir

Los experimentos comenzaron a realizarse, el compuesto habia sido nombrado F-G26, escogieron a 3 soldados Raliuga que estaban al borde de la muerte, el cientifico los habia conectado para empezar, Raek y su grupo observaban a lo lejos como el trabajo que habian realizado rendia frutos, el suero verde fue administrado a los soldados, rapidamente comenzaron los efectos del F-G26, sus pieles comenzaron a cambiar a de Azul a Morado, uno se empezo a convulsionar, y otro estallo en mil pedazos. Todos se sorprendieron al ver lo ocurrido, los restos del que habian estallado, comenzaron a derretir el piso de la nave, se habia convertido en una especie de sustancia corrosiva, hasta que llego a un generador de potencia, haciendo que explotara, cerca de ahi estaba un pedazo del cuarzo, era como del tamaño de un tigre, la explosion en el laboratorio hizo que el cuarzo saliera despedido de la nave.

Unos minutos despues, Raek enfadado, llego con el cientifico, -QUE DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE PASO?-, -No lo se señor, no esperaba que pasara eso-, -PUES ARREGLALO, QUIERO A MIS SOLDADOS LISTOS NO ME IMPORTA CUANTOS TENGA QUE SACRIFICAR- ordeno Raek sosteniendo al cientifico del cuello. El daño en la nave no fue tan grave, lograron repararlo al instante, pero el Cuarzo con F-G26 que habia salido de la nave era apenas una pequeña parte y se dirigia a la tierra.

Tierra Craden Hills 4:31 pm

Alex habia llegado a su casa a tiempo, llego totalmente cansado, pues iba con la bicicleta dañada, lo primero que queria hacer es llegar a la cocina por un vaso bien frio de agua, guardo su bicicleta en el Garage, y se dirigio a la cocina para ir a beber agua, su papa estaba sentado en la mesa hablando por telefono y su madre haciendo la comida, -Alex porque a estas horas, que paso?- pregunto su madre, -Se desinflo la bicicleta y tuve que irme caminando- respondio, -Bien ya sientate a comer, pon los platos en la mesa-, -Esta bien mama-, Alex saco 3 platos de la alacena y otros utencilios de mesa, su padre colgo su llamada, y le dijo a Alex -Hijo, queria que me ayudaras con unas cosas en la cochera hace falta una limpieza, claro despues de comer-, -de acuerdo papa-, la familia se sento a comer habian hecho ensalada de pollo con verduras, tal vez no era el mejor platillo que la madre de Axel preparaba, pero era bastante bueno para Alex y su padre, la familia acabo de comer y Alex y su papa entraron a la cochera para hacer la dichosa limpieza, -Bien hijo, trae una escoba porque nos espera una larga tarde-. Padre de hijo no demoraron mas de 2 horas en sacar bolsas de basura del Garage, tenian meses que no la limpiaban y era el lugar donde papa hacia sus llamadas y cosas del trabajo, ya estaban agotados, entonces el padre se metio a la casa pero Alex le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo-Papa saldre a caminar un ratito y regreso, no me tardo ok?-, -Ok Ve con cuidado-.

Alex se puso a caminar por el vasto bosque, mientras ponia musica en su celular, no penso en que hacer para pasar el rato, si ir a la tienda por una bolsa de papas fritas o simplemente perder el tiempo, ya eran como las 7 de la noche y habia oscurecido, Alex habia regresado por el bosque pues se fue a la ciudad para ir por un helado, Alex venia trotando para poder llegar mas rapido, su telefono sono, era su madre llamandolo, -Hola?-, -Alex? donde estas? ve que hora es, quiero que estes en casa en 5 minutos o te castigare entendiste?-, -Bien mama no tardo-, la llamada finalizo, Alex acelero el paso, entonces el cielo comenzo a tornarse claro, y un estruendo a lo lejos se escucho, las hojas de los arboles no le dejaban ver que pasaba, asi que se dirigio, pensando que un helicoptero habia caido o un meteorito, al fin habia llegado, en el lugar del impacto se encontraba un crater pastante profundo y en su lugar se encontraba una pequeña piedra, -Tanto para esto?- Alex bajo por el crater mientras se acercaba para ver la extraña piedra negra con cafe, saco su telefono pensando que si tomaba fotos y las mandaba a la NASA se haria rico y seria muy popular. Su mano sacudio la piedra esta emanaba una luz verde y roja, entonces tomo 4 fotos con su telefono y lo guardo, entonces saco una piedra y comenzo a golpearla para ver si tenia algo escondido, entonces el brillo rojo y verde se hizo mas fuerte, tanto que cego por un momento a Alex, PUM PUM PUM golpe tras golpe hacia la piedra, hasta que cuando volvio a alzar la piedra golpeo por vigesima cuarta vez, la piedra hizo una explosion tan fuerte que provoco una honda expansiva en Craden Hills, una explosion tan fuerte que lanzo a Alex a lo lejos haciendo que su cuerpo rompiera 2 arboles, Alex cayo inconciente o tal vez muerto. Hubo un ligero apagon en la ciudad y los Satelites de Horizon Corp. detectaron al instante el origen de la Explosion

-Vallan para alla, manden un equipo debemos cubrir todo, no queremos al Gobierno ni a la NASA involucrados-


End file.
